clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
We Wish You a Merry Walrus/Gallery
Epilogue: We Wish You a Very Merry Walrus Party Migrator.png Rockhopper and Yarr WWYAMW.png Rockhopper in Migrator WWYAMW.png Rockhopper with phone.png Rockhopper with phone 2.png Aurora Borealis.png CP Island Sparkles.png Merry Walrus Title Card.jpg Island Trees WYAMW.png Penguins WWYAMW.png Penguins Carol.png Puffle Bounces Over Caroling Penguins.png Awesome and Blue Penguin Snowman.png Puffle Comes Out of Snowman.png ‎ Penguin Decorating.png Penguin With Wreath.png ‎ Wreath Face.png Penguins with Buckets.png More Penguins More Buckets.png Ice Pile.png Sculptor Penguins.png Awesome with Blowtorch.png ‎ Awesome Under Pile of Snow.png Puffles Climbing Merry Walrus Statue.png Merry Walrus Statue.png Cake Receiving Small Present.png Penguin Receiving Big Present.png Penguin Receiving Giant Present.png ‎ Penguin Buried Under Present.png Snow Angel.png Snow Angels.png Herbert Spying From Sub.png Herbert Eyes.png Herbert in Submarine 1.png Herbert in Submarine 2.png Herbert in Submarine 3.png Herbert Talking to Klutzy.png Herbert Talking to Klutzy 2.png Herbert Talking to Klutzy 3.png Klutzy Blinks Twice.png Herbert Taking Out Snowglobe.png Herbert Looking at Snowglobe.png Introducing Roofhowse Club Penguin Island at Sunset.png Penguins Decorate their Igloos.png Roofhowse Decorating his Igloo.png Roofhowse Decorating his Igloo 2.png Roofhowse.png Roofhowse Standing in Front of His Igloo.png Door Falls Off.png Roofhowse Looking Discouraged.png Blizzard and Sydmull.png Football WWYAMW.png Roofhowse Trying to Catch Football.png Roofhowse Trying to Catch Football 2.png Roofhowse Trying to Catch Footbal 3.png Roofhowse Trying to Catch Football 4.png Roofhowse Broken Window.png Blizzard Talks to Roofhowse.png Roofhowse Self Taught.png Roofhowse and Blizzard.png Roofhowse and Blizzard 2.png Roofhowse Lifting Up Door.png Roofhowse Introducing Himself.png Blizzard 2.png Blizzard 3.png Blizzard and Sydmull Put On Sunglasses.png Sydmull's Decorations.png B S and RH look at the Decorations.png Sydmull Talks to Sergei.png Sergei.png Blizzard 4.png Roofhowse Lifting Up Cables.png Roofhowse Lighting Up His Decorations.png Roofhowse's Decorations.png Burning Igloo.png Melted Igloo.png Door Falls Off Again.png Roofhowse Looking Discouraged Again.png Sydmull And Blizzard Try To Comfort Roofhowse.png Sydmull And Blizzard Try To Comfort Roofhowse 2.png Roofhowse Talks to Sydmull and Blizzard.png Blizzard 5.png Jangrah and Lorna Arrive to Welcome Roofhowse.png Jangrah 2.png Blizzard Talks to Jangrah.png Sydmull Gives His Client Permission to Sign.png Jangrah Groaning at Blizzard.png Blizzard Signing the Contract.png Jangrah Threatens to Fire Blizzard.png Jangrah Greeting Roofhowse.png Jangrah Greeting Roofhowse 2.png Jangrah Greeting Roofhowse 3.png Jangrah Gives Roofhowse His Fruit Basket.png Jangrah Notices Roofhowse's Igloo.png Jangrah and Roofhowse Inside the Melted Igloo.png Jangrah and Roofhowse Inside the Melted Igloo 2.png Jangrah Stops Laughing.png Jangrah Tooting Her Own Horn.png Jangrah Talking to Roofhowse 2.png Roofhowse 2.png Roofhowse 3.png Lorna Talking to Roofhowse.png Lorna Talking to Roofhowse 2.png Lorna Talking to Roofhowse 3.png Lorna Talking to Roofhowse 4.png Jangrah Talking to Roofhowse.png Jangrah Notices the Time.png Jangrah Giving Orders.png Jangrah Giving Orders 2.png Jangrah Giving Orders 3.png Jangrah Turning to Roofhowse.png Jangrah Waving at Roofhowse.png Roofhowse 4.png Lorna Returns to Tell Roofhowse About the Prophecy.png Lorna With Flashlight.png Lorna Turns Off Flashlight.png Roofhowse Talking to Lorna.png Lorna 2.png Lorna With Flashlight 2.png Roofhowse Wows.png Roofhowse 5.png Roofhowse Looking at the Fruit Basket.png Fruit Basket Catches Fire.png Roofhowse Once Again Looking Very Discouraged.png The Merry Walrus Play Penguins_at_the_play.png The_curtain_opens.png Lorna narrating the play.png Lorna_narrating_2.png Lorna_narrating_3.png Lorna_narrating_4.png Crowd_oohs.png Blizzard_comes_in.png Blizzard_6.png Crowd_2.png Blizzard_7.png Penguins_looking_excited.png Lorna_and_Blizzard_on_the_Merry_Walrus_Island_set.png Lorna_and_Blizzard_2.png Lorna_and_Blizzard_3.png Lorna_getting_annoyed.png Jangrah_checking_the_script.png Jangrah_looking_annoyed.png Jangrah_yelling_at_Sydmull.png Jangrah_yelling_at_Sydmull_2.png Jangrah_yelling_at_Sydmull_3.png Sydmull_talking_to_Jangrah.png Sydmull_showing_his_model.png Sydmull_pressing_button.png Green_smoke_comes_out_of_the_model.png Sydmull_pulling_lever.png Sydmull_2.png Fake_Crystal_Puffles_come_down.png Lorna_and_Blizzard_4.png Lorna_and_Blizzard_5.png Sydmull_3.png Snow_falls.png Lorna_and_Blizzard_6.png Blizzard_8.png Blizzard_9.png Blizzard_forgetting_his_lines.png Crowd_3.png Blizzard_asking_for_his_lines.png Jangrah_is_not_happy.png Blizzard_10.png Blizzard_11.png Blizzard_12.png Blizzard_asking_for_his_lines_2.png Jangrah_facepalms.png Sydmull_4.png Sydmull_5.png Sydmull_6.png Sydmull_pulling_another_lever.png Fake_sled_is_pulled_up.png Blizzard_on_sled.png Blizzard_on_sled_2.png Sydmull_desperately_pushing_buttons.png Sydmull_desperately_pushing_buttons_2.png Sydmull_desperately_pushing_buttons_3.png Blizzard_starts_spinning.png Snow_falls_from_the_sled.png Crowd_cheers.png Jangrah_they_like_it.png Jangrah_quick.png Jangrah_ask_for_donations.png Jangrah_go.png Jangrah_watching_Lorna.png Lorna_getting_donations.png Lorna_getting_donations_2.png Lorna_getting_donations_3.png Production 7313.jpg 7344.jpg MerryWalrusStatuesketch.png Roofhowse concept notes.png Merry Walrus concept sketch.png Merry Walrus's sleigh concept.png Blue Crystal Puffles pulling sleigh.png Blue Crystal Puffle refsheet.png MerryWalrusScript.png|Part of the movie's script RockhopperAndYarrSketch.png RoofhowseLookingAtMerryWalrusStatue.png|A concept sketch of Roofhowse and friends Making of WWYAMW Herbert.png WWYAMW production time.png|Club Penguin staff confirming that it took 9 months to make Merry Walrus Concept.jpg Merry Walrus Concept 2.jpg Merry Walrus Early.jpeg Other We Wish You a Merry Walrus cover art.jpg|The cover art from the iTunes page Videos The Making of "We Wish You A Merry Walrus" (Part 1) The Making of "We Wish You A Merry Walrus" (Part 2) "We Wish You A Merry Walrus" - Official Trailer - Disney Club Penguin Meet Jangrah - We Wish You a Merry Walrus - Club Penguin The Making of We Wish You A Merry Walrus - Lorna - Disney Club Penguin The Making of "We Wish You A Merry Walrus" - Rockhopper and the Migrator - Disney Club Penguin Category:Galleries Category:We Wish You a Merry Walrus